Goodwill
Goodwill is a type of backpack item. You can have a maximum of 35 of these. How to Get *Do friendly social interactions when visiting other Sims: " Make bed" action has a high droprate. *Do "Pet Dragon" on The Great Dragon Tower. *Drops when you do Art Skill interactions with the Vegas Card Show Table. *Click on news feed stories published from friendly actions. *Receive as a Free Gift from friends. *Awarded for achieving Player Levels of 3, 16, 29, 42, 55, and 83. *Awarded for completing steps in the following quests: **Animal Instincts **Art Imitates Virtual Life **Right On Clue **Holding out for a Hero **Toast Master General **Take My Advice *Request from friends individually for a quest or item construction. *Drops from the Share Happy Ice Cream Stand *Drop on Spatacula SteamMe™ Sauna interaction - Reinvigorate & Collect Reward. Uses 'Quests' is used in the following quests: *All About You *Animal Instincts *Black and White *Chart Topper *Citizens On Patrol *Curiouser and Curiouser *Earthling, what is... Woohoo? *Go With The Flo *Green Up Your Act *Hardy-Ha-Ha! *Holiday Tales Part 1: The Simch *Holiday Tales Part 3: Ebenezer Smooge *House of Cards: Clubs *In A Fix *Needs to Know *Pool Party! *Press A for Adventure *Revenge Of The Simch *Road Trip *Smart Start *Take My Advice 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following items: **ComfyGal Recliner™ Spa Deluxe (26 needed) **Elegance Perfume Table (8 needed) **Ice 'n' Chisel Set (6 needed) **Japanese Easel (2 needed) **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture (9 needed) **Portrait Easel (10 needed) **Still Life Easel (1 needed) **Vegas Card Show Table (11 needed) **Wonderland Topiary (8 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following items: **LifeLike Archery Range (5 needed) **Simiyoga Soft-Landing Mat (8 needed) **Vegas NiteLife Stage (6 needed) **XRunner 3000 Home Edition (7 needed) **XRunner Crystal JogMaster (3 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following items: **Arrigo Coffee Machine (2 needed) **Brand Name Wisebuy (6 needed) **DyKoTami Coffee Machine (2 needed) **Jetblack 500 (5 needed) **Mr Füd's Classic Milkshake Maker (10 needed) **Mr Füd's Ice Cream Maker (10 needed) **Mr Füd's Smooth Blendz Maker (4 needed) **Oasis Master Brick Oven (16 needed) **Old Lenny's Lemonade Stand (3 needed) **Re-Lux Deluxe Grill (6 needed) **ValleyView Splendor BBQ (6 needed) **Venture Grill (2 needed) **Vespertine Cocktail Bar (5 needed) **Wafflematic 3T (2 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following items: **Presto (12 needed) **Sterling (2 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Chimeway Emperor / Chimeway Princess (7 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (5 needed) **GrabIt 500 Mic and Stand (5 needed) **Leopold's Lute (12 needed) **Liebefunkenmann SS-10 (13 needed) **Limelight Mic Stand (12 needed) **Melena's Bongos (4 needed) **Moore & Woode Grand Piano (5 needed) **Old Faithful (6 needed) **PluckMeister Ltd Edition (7 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (6 needed) **SimPhonic DJ Master Deck (10 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Typewriter (16 needed) **Couplet Poet Pro (12 needed) **Gaia Spirit Tree (5 needed) **Giant Book of Riddles (6 needed) **Hunt N' Peck T5a (3 needed) **IPlum Desktop (12 needed) **Moneywell GT3060 (8 needed) **NuLife Poolside Assistant (11 needed) **Philosopher's Chaise Lounge (13 needed) Special Skills *Unlocks Angelic Bed Skill levels in the Blissful Dreamer Double Bed (12 needed) *Unlocks Build Roulette Table Skill levels in the WiseFellas Casino Table (6 needed) *Unlocks Connie's Country Stage Skill levels in the Connie's Country Stage (10 needed) *Unlocks Fairy Tale Tower Skill levels in The Great Dragon Tower (18 needed) *Unlocks Flower Van Skill levels in the Blossom Combivan (5 needed) *Unlocks Leisure Pool Skill levels in the Ataraxia Leisure Pool (21 needed) *Unlocks Naughty Bed Skill levels in the Tempest Nights Double Bed (3 needed) *Unlocks Romantic Dining Table Skill levels in the Amour Dinner For Two (6 needed) *Unlocks SimPhonic Jukebox Skill levels in the SimPhonic Jukebox (8 needed) *Unlocks Tropical Zen Garden Skill levels in the Zen Garden (3 needed) *Unlocks ValleyView Splendor BBQ Skill levels in the ValleyView Splendor BBQ (9 needed) 'Other' Used to craft the following items: *+5 Energy *Dunkin' Donuts Coffee Boost *Inspired Potion *Planks *Zen Crystal Category:Backpack Items